


Open Up Your Loving Arms

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), I don't know how I feel about Shurtis, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shocking I know, Smooth Adam, background klance, broganes, but Adashi deserved better, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: It's been a few years since Shiro's dated anyone. Now that finals are over, Keith's determined that his brother go out and find a man.Or have a man find him. Whatever is fine.





	Open Up Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn to focus on what I'm trying to write, not get distracted and speed out ... whatever pops into my head. A good 50% of things in my "Scraps" folder are actually completed fics I've posted...
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round (like a record)"

It was warm. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was seven in the morning.

 

Shiro was asleep, as one should be at seven in the morning on a Saturday. He was content and cozy, snug like a bug in a rug. Until tragedy struck.

His blankets were yanked off him, hard enough to jostle him out of his sleep. He fumbled, scrambling around and opened his eyes, trying to figure out who his intruder was. The muffled cackles and smug smirk told him exactly who dared disturb him.

“Keith.” Shiro grabbed his pillow, holding it over his head as he laid back down. “Go away.”  
“Nope. Rise and shine!” his pillow was taken from him. Shiro groaned pathetically.

“If this is payback for when we were little, that was _years_ ago.” he looked to his little brother, pouting. Keith only scoffed as Lance managed to finally compose himself.

 

“We’re going out, Shiro.” Lance spoke, picking up the blanket, rolling it to toss it back onto the bed.  
“Great. Cool. Awesome. Have fun.” Shiro grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

“No. Together.” Keith grumped. “You’re getting out.”

“Finals kicked my ass.”  
“As it did ours.” Lance nodded, solemnly.  
“That’s why we’re going out.” Keith crossed his arms. “We’re going to all hang out. Everyone. And we’re going to end it by going to that new club, Seven.” Keith narrowed his eyes. Shiro didn’t have to look to know that. Shiro also didn’t have to look to know what his brother was planning.

“Keith.” he moved his arm, giving his brother _that look_. Keith remained unmoved. Shiro longed for the time where _that look_ would stir something in the little troublemaker.

“Shiro.” Keith spoke in the same tone, crossing his arms. “It’s been three years since you and Curtis broke up.”  
“Mutually.” Shiro added.  
“You’ve wallowed around and been your special single pringle self but it’s kind of pathetic to see you look at other couples and sigh dramatically.”

“Not the way I was going to put it!” Lance chimed in. “I was going to merely suggest that maybe going out would be good for you. And, you know, if by chance you met someone that would be great and good for you as well.”

 

Shiro groaned, covering his face again. “Go away.”

“Shiro, get up.”

“Stop interfering in my love life!” Shiro pouted, looking back towards his brother. “You’ve got no place.”

 

It was Keith’s turn to pout, his cheeks blooming pink. “True.” he mumbled, glancing off to the side. “But, I have Lance now, so… your argument is invalid.”

“Keith, when you and Lance first met you mistook him complimenting your eyes as him teasing you.” Shiro watched his brother’s, and brother’s boyfriend’s, face turn darker. “You two argued, butted heads and only got together through sheer dumb luck.”

“No, I’m still convinced Pidge talked the lot of you into skipping out on the movie so Keith and I were the only ones there.” Lance mumbled, finding a stray string on his jacket fascinating.

“Even if that were the case, we’re the ones to continued to hang out afterwards.” Keith added, still not meeting his brother’s gaze.

 

“And you came back home with a dopey grin on your face and screamed into the pillow that Lance kissed you,” Shiro’s smirk grew larger as the two younger men’s blushes darkened.

 

“You screamed into your pillow? Over a cheek kiss?” Lance looked over to Keith, smirking despite his blush.

“Oh, please.” Keith pouted, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “Like you’re one to talk. Mister _Call-up-Allura-to-tell-her-about-our-date-not-date-then-ask-if-you-should-have-asked-me-out-again-after_.”

“Touche, pretty boy.”

“I try, sweetheart.”

 

“Gross.” Shiro yelped when Keith smacked him with the pillow.

 

 

 

Shiro had to admit, it was pretty nice. Much better than just sleeping the day away like he’d originally planned. Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Allura and Romelle all showed up, the group chatting and discussing how grateful they were that finals were over. They bummed around the mall for a bit, everyone ducking into different shops and returning with goodies, before they all settled down at the food court.  
Everyone had ordered from a different shop, and now the pot luck meal was placed in the middle of the table for everyone to pick and choose from. Except for Keith. Keith had loudly stated that the lamb curry he got from the Thai store was strictly for him, and him alone. Not even Lance’s puppy dog pout could sway him (at least while the others were looking. Once everyone was distracted with conversation, Lance was happily fed a few spoonfuls.)

 

True to Keith’s word, once the day settled into evening, the group found themselves inside Seven, drinks ordered and laughter flowing freely. At some point, Lance had dragged Keith to the dance floor and Shiro lost sight of his brother in the crowds. He really should go out there and look for him, but his Blue Lagoon was empty. Refill first, brother second.

 

He asked if anyone else needed another round, but apart from Hunk asking just for another water, he was on his own.  
Shiro sighed, propping his head against his hand, his fingers drumming against the counter top as he patiently waited. His eyes kept glancing out into the crowd and at one point he saw Lance and Keith slow dancing to a song with a bass too oomph to be slow dancing to. But they seemed to make it work.

 

“Hey, there.” Shiro blinked, instantly losing the two in the crowds. He turned his head, the voice sounding close enough to be for him. But, who would be talking to him? He was just…

 

_He was just gorgeous, wow, hello._

Shiro’s mouth fell open into a small ‘o’ as the man beside him smiled. “You alone?” He tilted his head to the dance floor. “Or are you looking for someone?”

“No. Yes.” Shiro coughed, feeling his face bloom a deep, vibrant red. If Keith was here, he’d mock him. Ruthlessly. Little shit…

“I mean, no, I’m just here with friends.” Shiro straightened his shoulders, trying to pull a save. “Uh, and I’m… just waiting for a drink.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” the other man said, his smile wavering slightly. “I was hoping I could sweep in and buy one for you.”  
“You can! I mean, if you want.” the Blue Lagoon was already set in front of him, the bartender hurrying to make a few martinis for a group of girls, one wearing a tiara that read Birthday Girl and a pink feather boa. Shiro looked down at it, groaning as he covered his face. The other man only laughed.

 

_Damn, that’s a nice laugh._

 

“How about the next one?” he offered. Shiro raised his hand, taking in all of the man. From his tanned skin to his beautiful brown eyes. _He’s wearing glasses_. His mind supplied once his heart managed to beat through the endless fluttering and grant blood to the needed organ.

“Sure.” Shit, his voice cracked. Shiro hid it by taking a large swig from his glass.

 

“By the way,” he looked back over to the man, who had brushed perfect brown hair from his perfect face, “I’m Adam.”

 

Shiro felt his face darken even more. “Takashi. Shiro. Is.. is fine. Shiro.”

“Shiro, huh?” Adam leaned closer, “You want to go dance, _Shiro_?”

 

 

Hell yeah he did.

 

 

 

 

Shiro woke up in his room, head pounding. He rolled over, glaring at his nightstand. A glass of water, a bottle of pills and his phone attached to the charger greeted him. His clock 9:56AM. He had made it home. He grumbled, pushing himself up and looked around. He was still in his clothes from last night, the pants feeling constricting. He popped a couple naproxen and chased it with the water. He then looked at his phone, seeing a few messages that he’d look at and respond to after a shower. A couple from Pidge, a couple dozen from Keith. Seven from Adam. One from Allura.

 

Seven from Adam.

Adam?

 

Soft brown eyes, a wide, carefree smile. A laugh to die for. The smell of spicy cologne. Feet stepping on feet. A warm hand in his. A question.

 

Shiro ignored the others, opening up the ones from Adam, thoughts of a shower banished to the back of his mind.

 

**Adam:**

Hey, Shiro! It’s Adam! xxx 

 

O, shit, I txted too early didnt I???

 

O well, pandroa is open

pandora**

 

neWay, when you get this, want to get coffee?

 

My treat!!! v(^u^)

 

Since I didnt get to buy ur next drink.

 

 

Shiro blinked, face blooming red.

 

**to Adam:**

 

Hey!! Sorry, i just woke up

Coffee sounds amazing

Give me a few minutes to shower and we can meet up?

 

Shiro dropped the phone, running to his closet and grabbed a clean shirt and pants. He paused, looking over the clothing before putting them back and looked for better ones. Nicer ones.

 

His phone pinged with a response. He wouldn’t look at it. He wouldn’t look at it. He’d shower then look. Shower first. Shower important.

 

Shiro picked up his phone.

 

**Adam:**

Lemme know when ur ready!

 

Balmera Coffee sound good to you?

 

That was a bus ride away.

 

**to Adam:**

 

Sounds perfect.

 

 

Shiro would later find the texts from Pidge were asking where he was with Hunk’s water, the one from Allura had been asking if he was okay. The several dozen from Keith were trying to get him to respond, him finding Shiro out on the dance floor. Several pictures sent of him and Adam dancing together and a smug “I told you so” to round them off.


End file.
